


let me show you how proud I am to be yours

by suckerforblove



Series: How it's like to date Derek Hale [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also kind of, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cheesy, Comeplay, Cowgirl Position, Crying During Sex, Declarations Of Love, Deepthroating, Derek Hale Calls Stiles Stilinski Pet Names, Derek Hale Has a Nice Ass, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, I think so?, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Marathon Sex, Men Crying, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Pillow Talk, Plans For The Future, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Prostate Massage, Riding, Rimming, Safewords, Sappy, Sappy Derek Hale, Sappy Ending, Sappy Stiles Stilinski, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switching, Top Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Healing, Werewolf Pain-Relief Magic, bc sharing is caring, during sex, i guess, just mentioned they have an agreement about that, kind of, now the sex tags, they are just so romantic and sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforblove/pseuds/suckerforblove
Summary: “You’re so good to me, I wanna be good to you as well.” he muttered, words muffled because his lips were still pressed on the other’s neck. “I wanna make you feel so good, so loved.”or, Stiles setting Derek's pleasure as his goal. He decides to make up for how stupid he's been by giving the werewolf as many orgasms as he can have.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: How it's like to date Derek Hale [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420468
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	let me show you how proud I am to be yours

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again!
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, this was basically me feeding myself of a sweet smut between Sterek. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Title from "Good For You" by Selena Gomez.

The room was familiar enough for both of them to be completely comfortable there as soon as they stepped inside. Their fingers were still intertwined when they lied on the bed, eyes locked and matching smiles on their faces. They spent long minutes kissing each other, sweetly, lazily, just enjoying the warmth of their bodies together and how well they fitted. It felt like heaven.

Stiles was the first to pull away, rolling them on the bed and pressing Derek delicately on the mattress, giving his pouty lips one last kiss. His brain was still processing all the information, but the most important part was already clear: Derek was in love with him as well, they were boyfriends. And, of course, he should apologize for his stupid behavior and obliviousness - but not with words anymore.

His hands caressed Hale’s sides while he kissed and nibbled at the man’s jaw, tongue licking his pulse point before sucking lightly there. With open mouthed kisses, he moved from one side of Derek’s neck to the other, taking his time licking over his Adam's apple because he knew just how sensitive the man was there.

“You’re so good to me, I wanna be good to you as well.” he muttered, words muffled because his lips were still pressed on the other’s neck. “I wanna make you feel so good, so loved.”

“Stiles…” he breathed out and the human noticed he was gripping the sheets. “Please, clothes off.”

And Stiles complied. First, he undressed the werewolf, piece by piece, running his fingers on his skin, feeling the muscles underneath his palm and staring at his face while doing so. The multicolored eyes never left his brown ones, almost as if he was still making sure it was all real, to check if Stiles didn’t change his mind.

Derek’s muscles tensed under the slender fingers every time Stiles purposefully scratched his skin, his breath hitching just a little. A little but enough to make Stiles proud of his own actions, to motivate him into going further, caressing every part of the Greek-god alike body and feeling the warmth from the werewolf spreading to him.

Then, Stilinski took his own clothes off as quickly as possible, but allowed Derek to kiss his chest while he pressed his palms on the human’s back. When he pulled away, Hale looked at him expectantly, not minding about the way he was pressed further into the mattress nor the way Stiles settled between his parted thighs.

“I held back so much during all these months, Der. I wanted to say so many things, wanted to kiss you from the head to toes while telling you how good you are and how much I love you.” he whispered, lips brushing on the man’s abs with each word. “I love you so much. You’re so incredible.”

“Don’t hold back anymore, love.” Hale smiled down at him, thumb caressing his cheek softly. “I love you.”

“Why have you never said it before?” he asked, eyes locked and moving back up again, their noses touching. “I mean, you called me love, but never told me you loved me.”

“You always seemed scared when I called you love. I was afraid of saying it and scaring you away.” he explained, leaning in for another quick kiss. “But I’ve been wanting to say it for so long.”

“Say it now, then.” Stiles asked him, voice soft and sweet, blinking fast to keep tears from forming. “Say it as much as you want.”

“I love you, Stiles.” Derek whispered against his lips. “I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you so much, baby.”

“I love you more.” Stilinski retorted, capturing those lips but barely managing to kiss him properly because he was smiling.

Stiles’ hands pressed on his hips, wet lips trailing down his groin and leaving kisses on his inner thighs. Their eyes locked and everything seemed to be played in slow motion, two matching whipped smiles on their faces as the younger leaned forward to kiss his lips. The moment was intense but yet so sweet, bodies finding their ways to fit together.

“Love, please.” Derek pleaded on his mouth, his breath hot. “Touch me.”

“I am.” Stilinski teased, his hands caressing the man’s sides. “I am touching you, Der.”

“Touch me more.”

As an answer, Stiles ran his fingers through the other’s muscled abs, then moving his focus to his chest again. The pad of his index rubbed on Derek’s nipple and, even if the werewolf wasn’t as sensitive there as he was, it still earned him a heavy exhale with lips pressing on his shoulder in a desperate kiss.

“Stiles, c’mon.” he thrusted his hips up, searching for some friction, but ended up just grinding his ass on Stiles’ hard on. “Fuck me already.”

“But I won’t fuck you.” Stilinski told him, pinching both his nipples at the same time. “I will make love to you, baby.”

Hale snorted affectionately as good as he could with a hot tongue lapping on his neck, gripping the human tightly with caution to not bruise him. The low light on Derek’s face made him look even more dreamy, even more like a Greek god. The sight was breathtaking, almost too much for Stiles to handle.

“I want to make you fall apart on my tongue before being inside you.” he whispered on the werewolf’s ear, his voice sounding almost as a moan. “I want you to feel so good you barely remember your name.”

Reaching to the drawer on his left, Stiles got the lube and then gave a few hickies that quickly healed on the man’s torso, his attention shifting to the already leaking dick right on his face. Licking the tip, he closed his eyes for a few moments to enjoy the heaviness on his tongue as his mouth slid down the cock.

“Fuck, your mouth feels so good on me.” Derek grabbed his hair, not putting much pressure.

Those brown eyes fluttered open and focused on the man’s reactions as he began to bob his head up and down, fingers playing with Derek’s balls the way that had him contorting on the bed. Stiles knew how to work his tongue, flicking it across the tip before sucking hard, using the tongue to massage the length.

He saw the man clutching at the pillow next to him as he circled his middle finger on his rim, but his body was relaxed. Derek’s eyes had closed at some point, lips parted while his breath came audibly and fast paced. With a wet noise that seemed to echo in the room, he slipped the dick out of his mouth and licked down, sucking lightly on his balls before licking on his hole.

“Fuck.” Hale let out, thighs tensing for a moment before he relaxed again, body pliant to Stiles ministrations as he rested his legs over the human’s shoulders. “More, baby, please.”

As he licked and sucked at Derek’s rim, Stiles ran his hands over his thighs and hips, feeling the weight on his shoulders settling and focusing on it to ground himself. He felt surrounded by the werewolf and it was something he wanted all the time. The small broken moans that hit his ears made him proud, but also ignited something else: a desire to put Derek’s pleasure as his goal.

“What else do you want, Der? Love, I can call you love now, right?” he muttered, lips touching slightly the other’s inner thigh. “I love you so much, I wanna make you feel so good.”

“I want more, more, Stiles. More, love, please.” Derek babbled, visibly struggling to keep his eyes open and focused.

“More?” Stiles smirked, hiding his face on Derek’s thigh for a second before reaching to wrap his hands around his dick. “Wanna come on my mouth while I finger you, love?”

“Yes, please.” he said as he bucked his hips forward. “Stiles…”

“Shh, it’s okay…” Stiles reassured him, licking the tip of his dick while stroking the length. “I’ll make you come as many times as you want tonight, how does that sound? You deserve it, deserve to feel so good. I wanna make you feel good, love.”

The pet name “love” felt so good to say that Stilinski had to spare a moment to savor the word on his tongue. It was new, but he wanted to say that since he heard Derek saying it for the first time, but the fear of revealing his true feelings kept him from doing it. Now, knowing he had been an idiot for so long, he wanted to make it up for the lost time and also, of course, apologize to his boyfriend.

Dismissing these thoughts, Stiles tilted his head to the side and moved his lips on the side of Hale’s dick, from the base to the tip. With his tongue, he teased the slit and moved his hand to massage the balls. With the tip of his fingers, he traced down the perineum until he circled Derek’s asshole, holding back a smile with the gasp he heard.

“Relax, love.” he asked, pressing his index a little harder against the rim. “You look so fucking good underneath me, look at these thighs…” he ran his free hand on one of the man’s thigh, adding even more pressure on his index. “Your abs, your face, you don’t look real.” he locked eyes with the multicolored ones and smiled. “I’m so lucky, Derek…” muttering, he leaned down again. “So lucky to have you, you make me feel so good, I just want to do the same for you.”

“You are.” Derek breathed out, biting his lip as Stiles pressed his finger further and licked his abs. “Stiles, more. Two fingers.”

Stiles didn’t answer, but he wrapped his lips on the tip of Derek’s dick and reached for the lube he had left in the middle of the bed. When he found, he kept suckling as he coated his fingers and went right back to oblige the request, fucking two of his digits into the man in a swift but delicate movement.

Derek groaned, tensing up for merely a second before relaxing into the touch. Still licking his dick lazily, Stiles moved his fingers in and out a few times, slowly and just making him used to the feeling. The werewolf didn’t need the stretch, but he loved the feeling of being fingered, so his boyfriend decided to make sure he could give him as much pleasure as possible.

“Come on, baby, cum for me.” he whispered, eyes focused on Derek’s expression as he crocked his two fingers and rubbed them softly on his prostate. “I love to make you cum, I’ll make you cum so many times today.”

To prove his point, Stiles wrapped the other hand around Hale’s dick and his lips on the tip, sucking with hollowed cheeks as he moved his fist up and down as fast as he could. A broken moan reached his ear and he saw the muscles on Derek’s thighs tensing, clenching around his fingers as he came on his mouth with a loud gasp followed by small whimpers of over sensitivity as the human didn’t stop his ministrations.

“Fuck, sorry I didn’t warn you.” Derek said out of breath, blinking away from his haze to look down to the other, cupping his face as he watched him swallowing the cum in his mouth. “Sorry, it was sudden.”

Stilinski didn’t answer right away, just kept flicking his tongue over Derek’s slit and scissoring his fingers inside of him. The werewolf let out a heavy huff, lips pressing together as he jerked his hips forward, leaving it very unclear if he was jerking away or trying to get more. The human pulled away from his dick, hot tongue lapping over his balls for a moment before he rested his cheek on Derek’s thigh.

“It’s okay, I like swallowing you.” he said shamelessly, as if the other didn’t know it already. “How does it feel, love? How do my fingers feel inside you?”

“So good.” Derek gulped when he felt a strong jab on his prostate, biting his lower lip and grinding his hips down. “Please, I’m still so hard.”

“I can see it, Der.” Stiles teased, fingers running lightly over his balls then up his shaft. “Do you wanna come down my throat now?”

“Fuck, yes, anything you want.”

“Tsk, tsk, babe.” Stiles shook his head, kissing the other’s thigh affectionately. “This is all about you, about what you want. But I think you enjoyed the idea.”

Before he could answer, Derek felt the fingers speeding up and starting to fuck him properly. Stiles also cut off the lazy blowjob and deepthroated him instead, those brown eyes always locked on his face as he bobbed his head up and down. It was almost too much, too good, he was still sensitive from his last orgasm, but one of the perks of being a werewolf was the high stamina and he noticed how handy it was with Stiles - who loved to go on for hours.

“Sti- Fuck, love, yes. Don’t stop, please.” he grabbed Stiles’s hair with both hands, calves digging into the mattress as he bucked his hips up and fucked his throat. Proving how good he was at multitasking, Stiles also kept fingerfucking him at a fast pace, but when Derek blurted out: “I’m cumming again, fuck!” he stilled his fingers and rubbed them against the werewolf’s prostate.

Slowing down, Stiles gave the cock in his mouth a few licks before completely pulling out, keeping his fingers inside at a much slower pace. He coughed, used to being a bit overwhelmed whenever the older came directly into his throat, but loving the feeling either way. The hands on his hair loosened up and caressed his scalp instead, the blissed out face on Derek’s face making him even harder, but he wasn’t the focus today.

“Love, I want to ride you. Wanna make you come inside of me before fucking you nice and hard into the mattress, what do you think?” Stiles leaned in to press kisses all over Derek’s chest and shoulders. The werewolf tried to even his breath, but every time his face relaxed a bit, Stiles crocked his fingers and fucked him deeper. “Can you take away my pain while I impale myself on your dick?”

“I need a moment.” Derek admitted, voice broken. He blinked away a few tears of over stimulation, feeling his whole body as if it was on fire. “Can you rim me for a bit?”

“Anything you want, love.” Stilinski nodded, already moving down his body, but being pulled into a kiss by trembling hands on his neck. “You look so good, so ruined.” He wiped away the tears scrolling down Derek’s face, watching him closely for a second. “Are you okay?”

“More than okay. Feels so good.” Derek told him promptly, wincing a bit the next time fingers rubbed on his prostate. “Just… Don’t make me cum again, not yet.”

“Okay.” Stiles held back a smirk, kissing Derek’s jaw. “I just want you to feel how much I love you. I just want you to feel good.”

Hale let go of Stiles’ neck, just resting his hands over his shoulders and watching him as he left kisses while he moved down from his face to his hips. The skin there was sensitive and that’s exactly why Stiles nibbled a bit near his hip bone, tongue trailing down to his balls and rubbing down his perineum, taking his time before getting to his hole.

“Fingers in or out, Der?” he asked, spreading his fingers as far as they’d go inside of the man. “Want me to fuck you with my tongue, instead, love? Or want my tongue around my fingers?”

“I don’t know.” the werewolf nearly whimpered as he felt Stiles pulling out his two digits. “What are… What you…”

“I’ll do both, then.” Stiles explained, rubbing his cleaner hand on his hip to soothe him. “First, I’ll make you even wetter with my tongue, make you feel good with my tongue inside of you, fucking you slowly. Then I’ll put my fingers back in again, fuck you with them while I also lick you out. I’ll spread you out with my fingers to lick inside you. How does it sound?”

Derek groaned at the words, nodding with his mouth hanging open. It was getting harder and harder to keep rational thoughts and coherent sentences, mainly with the way Stiles buried his face between his ass cheeks and dove his tongue in deep. He grabbed at the sheets and relaxed, feeling how sensitive he was after being fucked on the younger’s fingers.

“You should see how good your hole looks, Der.” Stiles said, spreading Derek’s ass cheeks to have a better look before pressing his mouth against it again. He twirled his tongue around, pressing it harder to go inside. He pulled away again as the other moaned. “I love to hear you moaning for me. I love to know I’m making you feel good, love. I love you so much. I wanna take care of you, completely, your body, mind and soul.”

“You do, fuck, make me feel so good.” Hale grinded his hips down, panting. “More, more, faster.”

Stiles knew his body enough to understand what he meant, so he kept his thumbs spreading him open and fucked his tongue in and out at a fast pace. When Derek was relaxed enough, he lapped inside, stopping to nibble at the rim and scratch his teeth softly, then going in as far as physically possible.

He felt Derek’s legs trembling over his shoulders, letting go of his ass to hook his forearms underneath the thighs and spread him wider. He looked up, seeing Hale’s eyes fluttering between being closed or opened, lips parted as soft sounds escaped. Sensing the pause, the werewolf looked down and sighed, cupping Stiles’ face with one hand and rubbing his thumb under the boy’s lips to clean him from the saliva there.

“Your lips look so red, love.” Derek softly whispered, looking fascinated. “You’re so good to me.”

“Fingers inside now?” he asked with a smirk, moving one hand to tap two fingers against his rim. “You’re dripping hard, babe, I think you’ll be ready for me to ride you pretty soon.”

“You can ride me now if you want to.” the older offered, but he shuddered when Stiles rubbed the pad of his index over his hole. “I”m… recovered enough to cum inside you.”

“But you want me to play with your pretty hole a bit more, don’t you?” Stiles teased, licking his lips and keeping the motion on his finger. “You want me to finger it slowly then lick inside you, don’t you? Tell me, love, it’s for you. Everything for you. I’m here for you, love.”

“Please.” he muttered.

“Please what, love?” Stiles asked, pressing just the tip of his finger inside. “Tell me what you want from me. How do you want me to please you?”

“You fingers and your tongue inside, please.” Derek stared at him and his cock jerked under the intense stare. He was so open, so vulnerable and Stiles was there, spreading him and just looking. “Fuck.”

“What was it?” Stiles arched an eyebrow, not missing how a blush rose from Derek’s chest to his neck and cheeks. He saw a drop of precum leaking and stared at the man again, curious and intrigued. “Does the begging turn you on? Or what? The teasing?”

“That too.” he admitted, eyes closing in shame.

“What else, then? C’mon, love, look at me.” Stilinski asked, pulling his finger away and focusing entirely on Derek’s reactions. “What made you so hot and bothered? Don’t be shy.”

“Being exposed, the way you were staring.” he stuttered a little, but managed to explain with his eyes focused on Stiles’ and watching the smirk forming on the other’s lips. “You’re watching me.”

“So, you like being watched. And I thought I knew everything about your kinks.” Stiles whispered under his breath, almost more to himself than to the other man. “Then, let me see you properly. Hold your legs up so I can see your pretty hole better.”

Derek felt his stomach twisting between shame and excitement, but his dick completely on board with both feelings. He nodded eagerly, grabbing his thighs and hugging them close to his chest, exposing his ass and spreading his ass cheeks. Stiles stared at him, licking his lips and seeing the way his hole twitched under his gaze, feeling proud with the new discovery.

“You look so good, Derek. You’re so amazing.” he told the older, trying to fight the urge to guide his cock inside and fuck him raw. It was about Derek’s pleasure today, not his own, he reminded himself. “Look at you, pretty ass up, wanting my fingers and my tongue to make you feel good.”

Derek sighed, fingers digging deeper into the meat of his own leg and trying to keep himself from begging. He didn’t need to, since right after Stiles’ hands were on his ass, somehow spreading him even wider and spitting directly to his asshole. He moaned, not at the feeling, but at the gesture itself, clenching around nothing.

“Wet and open for me.” Stiles muttered against the skin of his thigh, biting hard into the flesh and earning a moan. His brown eyes widened, as if he surprised himself with the strength of his teeth, so he looked up at Derek’s face. “Sorry. Was that okay?”

“Yes, yes. Liked it.” Hale nodded immediately, unsure of when he started to appreciate a bit of pain that much. “Please, Stiles- Please, love, do something.”

Stiles gave him a reassuring smile, rubbing the spit still pooled on Derek’s hole around it and pushing to fingers inside. He started to move them, pumping in and out in a teasing pace, eyes focusing on the way the rim stretched around his fingers for long minutes before he leaned in again, lapping around the digits. The small broken sounds leaving Derek’s mouth went straight to his cock, already aching and leaking from the lack of attention.

“Stiles, love, more. Fuck me.” he begged, but the pace kept just as steady.

To compensate, though, Stiles moved his fingers in opposite directions and forced his tongue between them. He found enough space to fuck his tongue in and out, licking at the rim from the inside as much as he could. Derek moaned, hands shaking on his own thighs as he clearly struggled to keep a hold of them.

“Good, baby?” Stiles pulled away just enough to ask, sucking at the rim before continuing: “Does your hole feel good being fucked like that? Do you want to cum like this before inside me?”

“I don’t know if I can cum so many times.”

They both knew he could, but the doubt always made it better. The thing was that when his hole was being teased and played like that, Derek got way more sensitive than just having a few orgasms from stimulation on his cock alone. And that’s exactly what Stiles was aiming to: he wanted to finish the night fucking him into a state where he could barely speak, barely think, just feel pleasure, in a way he had never done before.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I’ll make you, love.” he reassured him, rubbing a soothing hand all over his ass and his thigh. “Is it okay? You can tell me to stop at any moment, you know that.”

“Red, yes, I know.” Derek nodded.

They didn’t engage in BDSM or hardcore things, but they could get pretty kinky sometimes. And, considering how Derek could physically take a lot, they enjoyed testing limits. Mainly with orgasms, Stiles loved to go on for hours, so they established that sometimes, when things were intense, they would use the color system because “no” could be just a natural and irrational reaction, not a sign that they actually wanted to stop.

After that, Derek took a deep breath and gulped. Maybe the confirmation that they would go through something very intense, maybe the anticipation, but either way, he melted against the bed when Stiles pulled his fingers almost all the way out before inserting them all the way back in deeply. He twisted his hand a bit, staring at the man’s face.

“Baby…” Derek moaned, blinking at him. “Please, more.”

“Cum for me, love. I wanna watch you cumming around my tongue, okay?” Stiles leaned back in, tongue around his fingers as he massaged the boy’s prostate.

Derek’s breath hitched and he tensed, eyes focused on those brown ones as he felt the third orgasm of the night rippling through him. His whole body trembled under Stilinski’s ministrations and let go of his legs, almost kicking his head as he came all over his stomach, dick leaking cum as his hole clenched and he moaned Stiles’ name.

“You did so well, love.” Stiles pulled back, slowly easing his fingers out and helping him adjust his legs back down. He let out a laugh, rubbing those thighs around him and receiving questioning eyes from a still out of breath werewolf. “You almost kicked me from how hard I made you cum.”

Derek chuckled weakly, stretching his arms to reach out for the younger’s shoulders. Stiles allowed himself to be pulled closer, burying his face into the werewolf’s neck and kissing it affectionately, hands caressing his torso. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Stilinski answered without missing a beat, kissing Derek’s jaw and moving his tongue to lick at the lobe. “Can I ride you now? I’m literally aching.”

“Oh, baby…” Hale reached down to grab the human’s cock, pumping it a few times.

Stiles shuddered, his whole body trembling from the sudden pleasure washing over him after no touches for so long. The werewolf nuzzled his neck, leaving a few lazy pecks there and circling the tip with his thumb, making Stiles grab his wrist to stop his motions right away, lips parting to let a broken moan.

“No, I’ll cum, love.”

“Isn’t that the point?” Derek chuckled against his shoulder, fingers still around his dick.

“No, your pleasure is the whole point.” he explained, seeing the other rolling his eyes and moving his wrist again, this time slower. “Derek…”

“Your pleasure is part of my pleasure. I can’t be the only one feeling good and you already made me feel so good.” he said, thumb skillfully doing the same thing as before. “Also, how are you going to fuck me if, by the way you’re throbbing and already close right now, you end up cumming as soon as you slip inside me, love?”

“Fuck, you’ve got a point.” he said, his moving without rhythm. “Derek, I’m really close.”

“Cum on my mouth, then. If that’s all for me, I deserve your cum on my mouth, don’t I?” he asked, manhandling Stiles to sit on his chest, dick pointing directly to his face. “Don’t I deserve it, love?”

“Fuck, if you keep talking like that, I’ll cum without you even touching me.” the human teased, trying to fuck into Derek’s fist, but the older guided his hips until the tip of his dick touched Derek’s lower lip. “I’m so so close already.”

“Cum on my mouth, Stiles. All over my face.” he pumped Stilinski hard and fast, parting his lips to give a few kitten licks at the tip. “I want to taste you.”

Then Stiles lost it. He was holding on for long enough, not giving his hard dick attention for so long, that he couldn’t even feel embarrassed at how fast he approached his orgasm. All he could feel was relief as Derek’s tongue pushed him over the edge and he came, some of his cum being licked and swallowed down while the rest painted Derek’s face white.

His hips moved on their own for a few seconds until he let out a breath he didn’t even notice he was holding, his body feeling the pleasure increasing. He looked down, seeing Derek licking his fingers clean and trying to scoop all of the cum on his face with a thumb to feed himself. He didn’t know if it was supposed to be hot or adorable, but he reached down to help, getting some of the white liquid from his beard and slipping inside those lips.

“You’re gonna be the death of me.”

“I needed a few minutes to recover.” Derek explained, hand still pumping Stiles and licking his tip, even if he wasn’t hard anymore.

“Now, can I ride you?” Stilinski questioned, pushing Derek’s palm away and moving to sit on his waist instead. “I don’t need to be hard for that.”

“Fuck, yes, love. Do you want me to prep you?” he questioned, watching as Stiles reached out for the lube. The human shook his head, squirting some of the lube on Derek’s dick and spreading it around, liking the way the werewolf’s abs contracted with the touch.

“I want you to take away my pain.” he explained, coating two fingers in lube as well and rubbing it around his rim, pushing them inside just slightly. He was open enough from their morning together, either way. “And watch me impaling myself on your huge dick, Der.”

Derek cursed under his breath, hands moving to Stiles’ waist as the human rubbed the head of his cock against his entrance. He watched as the younger started to lower his body, black veins appearing to remove any signs of pain while Stilinski took deep breaths between his shallow movements until he bottomed out, completely still on top of the other.

“You’re so big, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it.” Stiles gasped as even the slightest of the shifts felt like a lot. He stared into the multicolored eyes underneath him and smiled, as loving and as sweet as possible while sitting on a dick. “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you even more.” Derek told him, noticing there was no pain left and reaching to intertwine their fingers. “You’re the love of my life, Stiles.”

“I don’t even know what I’ve done to deserve you, but I’m so grateful.” the human told him, eyes watering.

It wasn’t a good moment to get emotional, but he felt so close to Derek, closer than any other moment. Because now, now their feelings were out there, in the open. Now Derek knew he loved him, he could tell him over and over how deeply he loved him. Now he also knew that the feeling flows both ways, that Derek loved him just as much. He couldn’t help the tears.

“Shhh, love, don’t cry.” Derek smiled up at him, his own eyes glistening with tears. “I love you.”

“I’m sorry I’ve hurt you. I’m sorry I’ve been an idiot.” he muttered, body collapsing on top of Derek’s torso. “Shit, I’m sorry I’m crying.”

“Love…” Hale let go of one of his hands, using it to hold his neck and pull him closer to his face, the other thumb caressing the back of Stiles’ hand. “Hey, love, it’s okay. Don’t need to be sorry.”

Stiles saw him a bit blurred, but he could see the concerned expression. He chuckled weakly, making the werewolf tilt his head in confusion as he wiped away the tears rolling down his boyfriend’s cheeks. The human laughed a bit louder this time, body shaking with it and making his hips move.

“What are you laughing about?” Derek asked with an amused expression.

“I’m here, crying with your dick rubbing inside me so good I can’t barely think about the reasons making me sad.” he explained, making the other snort while petting his hair. “Fuck, I’m a bit messed up, aren’t I?”

“You’re crazy. Entirely bonkers.” Hale corrected, laughing with him and tilting his hips up. “Well, that’s good, actually. Because I was starting to feel guilty about how good I was feeling inside of you while you were crying on my lap.”

“We’re both bonkers, then.” Stilinski concluded, laughing while he grinded down. “Fuck.”

“We are.” Derek nodded, letting out a breathless laugh as he noticed how sensitive his dick was. “I don’t know if I can come again after this time, love.”

“Oh, you will.” Stilinski settled his feet on the mattress, sniffing a bit but looking sinful while biting his bottom lip. “I want you to cum while I fuck you. Feel you clenching around me, Der.”

“Fuck, stop saying it or I’ll cum before you can even get hard.” the werewolf closed his eyes, hands grabbing the human’s hips with enough force to bruise and making him grind on his dick again. “Ride me, baby.”

Stiles placed his hands on Derek’s chest, moving up and down the shaft a few times tentatively, in a slow pace. When he noticed the green-ish eyes snapping open and focusing on him, he started to pick up the pace, bouncing on his dick. The tip brushed inside him, sometimes against his prostate, sometimes making him feel Derek everywhere.

“Der, fuck, love. You feel so good.” he dug his nails on Derek’s chest, panting loudly and clenching down the way he knew that made the other gasp.

“Fuck.” Derek’s hands gripped him tighter, helping him move faster. “You’re so tight, you’re so hot. Look so good fucking yourself on my dick.”

“You split me open, Der’k.” he moaned, whimpering as the other started to move his hips faster to meet the human’s movements. “You’re so handsome. I want to feel your cum inside me.”

Derek’s hips stuttered, a growl sounding low across the room as he bucked into the other’s. They kept moving against each other, hips finding their own rhythms and pretty soon Stiles’ dick filled up between them, brushing against Derek’s hard abs. His thighs started to feel a bit sore from the intense movements, so he sat down further and grinded, his moves becoming shorter and faster.

“You look so good, so sinful.” Hale moved his hands to the younger’s legs, caressing the thighs and then moving back up to rub his thumbs over the human’s nipples. “You came on my mouth not long ago and you’re already hard again, love.”

“Because you’re fucking hot. And feel so good, so big inside me.” Stiles nearly whined, clenching down as hard as he could. “I love riding your cock, Der, I love feeling you so hard inside me.”

Derek gasped again, twisting the nipples between his fingers to earn a broken moan. His whole body seemed on fire, the pleasure building inside of him going even deeper due to the oversensitivity and the feeling of “too much” making it even more exciting, making him feel everything enhanced and deeper in his bones. He felt heat pooling on the pity of his stomach, making him almost dizzy from the way his senses seemed to be weakened.

“Stiles, I think… Fuck, I’m close…” he moaned, hissing at the loss of contact when Stiles lifted himself from his dick. “Why did you stop?”

“Shh, don’t worry, baby.” Stiles smiled at him, that teasing smile that made his knees weaken with expectation. “Just wanna give you more to feel.”

To explain himself, Stiles turned around, reaching behind himself to line up Derek’s dick to his hole, lowering his hips until he bottomed out completely. He let out a heavy breath, feeling the werewolf filling him and groaning, grabbing his waist and bucking up. The harsh motion made him whimper, but he adjusted his knees next to Derek’s legs and tilted his body forward.

“I’ll make you feel even better.” he said looking over his shoulder. “Relax now, love.”

Derek didn’t question, doing as told and gasping as he felt a finger pressing against his rim, not as sensitive as before due to his quick healing. Still, he kept breathing through his mouth, moaning lowly as a second finger took place inside him as well, rubbing all the best spots and causing waves of pleasure focused on his pelvis spreading through his whole body.

When Stiles started to move on his lap, not bouncing as quick as before in order to keep fingering him but maintaining a steady pace, he couldn’t help the loud moan. The grip on the human’s waist was strong enough that he’d be bruised on the following day for sure, something that both of them knew very well that Stiles loved.

“Stiles, fuck, I won’t last long, baby.” he warned, out of breath. Those words only made Stiles pick up the rhythm of his fingers, massaging around the werewolf’s prostate before pressing the pads of his fingers directly over the sensitive bundle of nerves. “Fuck, fuck, Stiles- I- Fuck-”

“It’s okay, love, cum inside me. Fill me up with your cum, Derek, mark me up as yours.” Stiles clenched down, holding in his own orgasm by focusing completely on Derek’s pleasure. “Cum inside me, love.”

Derek nearly growled, arching his back enough to wrap both his arms around Stiles’ torso and grind up into him, losing himself into the warm feeling around his dick and the intense pressure on his sweet spot. The words “mark me up as yours” activated something on his wolf and glued his chest to his boyfriend’s back, parting his legs even more and biting into the man’s shoulder.

“Mine, mine, mine.” he groaned, feeling the orgasm washing over his body. “Stiles.”

“Yours, baby.” Stilinski assured him, gasping when his words matched the moment his insides were filled with cum. It wasn’t a big amount because the older man had already come before, but it was enough to make him feel it around the dick still hard inside him. “Fuck, Der. Feels so good.”

Derek’s body went limp underneath him, hands shaking where they still tried to keep a hold of Stiles’ torso. The human slowed his hips, but grinded down gently, unsure if he was doing it to overstimulate his boyfriend or to get some pleasure out of it. Carefully, he removed his fingers from the werewolf’s hole and slid off his dick, whimpering when he felt cum dripping from between his legs.

“Fuck, Stiles, I don’t think I can go again.” Hale said out of breath and Stiles turned to look at him, mouth watering.

It should be illegal how sinful Derek looked. His lips were red and wet, messy hair sticking to his forehead in a few places. His sculpted abs and hard chest were sweaty, cock curving up to his stomach still dripping cum. From the way his legs were parted, his pink hole was on display and his eyes, fuck, his eyes seemed to show alone how wrecked he was.

“Color?” Stilinski asked him, hands caressing those thick thighs and going up to his hips while he tilted his body and touched their noses. “Because if you don’t say red or yellow right now, I’mma slide into you and fuck you into this mattress until you come from my cock splitting you open, baby.”

The way Derek’s breath hitched was enough of an answer, but he waited until the “green” was whispered against his lips to angle his hips and do exactly as he warned he would do. Hale threw his head back, clenching around the tip of his dick when it pressed into him, Adam’s apple bobbing on his exposed throat. It was too tempting to pass.

Stiles leaned in, wet lips sucking a mark - even knowing it wouldn’t last like the ones on his own body - and tongue lapping at the salty skin. At the same time, he brought one hand to pet the dark hair, fingers tangling through them and scratching the scalp softly. With his other hand, he caressed Hale’s hip bone and kept his body still, slowly sliding inside him.

“Fuck, ‘m so sensitive.” he moaned, gasping for air. “Stiles, Stiles, love…”

“Shhh, I’m here.” Stilinski assured him in a sweet voice, controlling himself to go slow to not overwhelm Derek even more nor cum too soon. “Too much?”

“Too much but so good.” Derek moaned once more, blinking his eyes open and looking at his boyfriend through the wet eyelashes. “You make me feel so good.”

“Yeah?”

Tilting his hips, he pressed deeper and knew exactly when he had found Derek’s prostate by the loud moan it earned him. Shushing the werewolf, he kissed his lips and swallowed the moans leaving his mouth, struggling to keep a slow pace while moving his hips. The way Derek’s muscles flexed and the sounds he was making were enough to send him near the edge multiple times, but he fought back the urge to satisfy himself. It was all about Derek’s pleasure.

“Love, how do you want this? Nice and slow like this? Or you want it faster?” he whispered the question, lips wet from their kissing brushing Derek’s. “Just say the word and I’ll do it, I just want you to feel good.”

“Faster, need it faster to come.” Derek whimpered, staring right back into his eyes. “Faster, please.”

Stiles didn’t need to be told twice. As soon as the plea left the werewolf’s mouth, he adjusted his knees on the mattress and grabbed those thick thighs to spread the other even more. Hale stared at him, pliant and wrecked, fingers gripping the sheets as Stiles’ hips picked up the pace and started to move faster against him.

Soon the moans grew louder as well, matching the hard rhythm and making the human even more turned on. Stiles’ fingers found the other’s nipples, twisting them a bit while fucking him harder into the bed, sound of skin hitting skin echoing in the room to harmonize with Derek’s sexy sounds.

“I’m already so fucking close.” Derek warned, hand grabbing Stiles’ wrist as the human wrapped those long fingers around his leaking cock. “If you touch me, I’ll cum.”

“That’s the point, love.” Stilinski grinned, but he was already out of breath himself. “I want you to cum for me, cum around my cock to show me how good I’m making you feel. How much you love when I fuck you hard like this. Cum again for me, Derek. I wanna see you, love.”

With hard thrusts to accompany his words, Stiles flicked his wrist a couple times before hearing Derek grunting. The werewolf’s toes curled next to his waist, body trembling while he came all over his own abs, clenching down on his boyfriend’s dick. His face contorted in pleasure added to the feeling and Stilinski’s rhythm faltered while he rested his forehead on Derek’s shoulder, cumming inside him.

“Fuck, Derek.” he gasped, body too relaxed for him to care about the way he simply rested all his weight over the older. “You’re so good, feel so good.”

Derek’s weak laugh made him smile against the hard chest hiding his face, still recovering his breath. He felt fingers tracing his back and helping him to roll over next to the werewolf, hearing a quiet hiss of over sensitivity when he pulled off. He blindly searched for Derek’s face, pulling him into a messy and awkward kiss, but feeling just as good when those lips touched his.

“I love you.” he muttered. “And I’m so sorry I’ve hurt you.”

“You’ve made up for it. We’ve talked it through. It’s okay, Stiles.” Derek kissed his closed eyelids, gently caressing his jaw and cheeks. “I love you. I forgive you. Don’t beat yourself up over that, please.”

“Okay.” he sighed, blinking his eyes open. “Okay.”

“This was… Fucking incredible, you know that?” Derek laughed, leaning back and relaxing his body over the mattress. “Fuck, I swear, no one has ever made me feel the way that you do. Emotionally, physically. Everything with you is…”

“I know.” Stiles nodded, reaching to intertwine their fingers between their bodies. “You know, I never understood what people liked so much about sex before you. I mean, yeah, it was okay, but never felt so…”

“I know.” Derek chuckled, thumb caressing the back of Stiles’ hand. “I love you. I need to say it a thousand times to make up for all the times I wanted to say but I didn’t.”

“I love you. And I’d love to hear those one hundred ‘I love you’s from you, baby.” he joked, but it was kind of true. “But, you know, we have the rest of our lives for you to say them.”

The implication just hit Stiles after the words rolled off his tongue. He blamed the post-orgasm haze, heart beating fast inside his chest as he searched Derek’s face to check his reaction. The way those lips curved into a smirk should have alerted him, but he just kept waiting, unsure and a bit scared of having pushed too far. He basically said he wanted to, you know, grow old with the werewolf, what if Derek thought he was crazy and too forward?

“Do you know how cute it is to hear your heartbeat rising like this because you’re nervous about what you just said?” Hale teased, pressing a finger to poke at Stiles’ side. “Stiles, baby, I want it just as much as you. Marriage with you, grow old with you, forever with you. Even kids with you, if you want to.”

“Kids?” Stilinski raised an eyebrow at him, eyes going wide. “You want kids?”

“If you want to, yes. I’d like to have kids.” Derek shrugged. “But that’s a topic for another conversation, love.”

“Yeah. Definitely when we both feel ready to be parents. Which, yeah, one day. Not now.” he snorted. “I don’t think I can even take good care of myself yet.”

“I take care of you.” Hale said softly, voice sweet as he pulled the younger closer and wrapped his arms around him. “We take care of each other, don’t we? In every sense possible.”

“Yeah.” Stiles smiled, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply Derek’s scent before wrapping himself around him as well. “Yeah, we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you could enjoy it as much as I did while writing!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, if you want to, I'm always open to criticism and suggestions as well as your thoughts on my work/my writing! I also accept prompts, if you'd like to leave one? (not only Sterek)
> 
> Thanks for reading and, also, thank you very much if you liked it enough to leave kudos! <3


End file.
